


Queen & Her Captive

by captandor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyeward - Queen and her Captive AU prompt. Five-sentence fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen & Her Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Un-beta'd. All properties of Marvel & ABC are indeed their properties, this is just for fun.

Her Royal Highness looked down her nose at the man the Guard had brought her, if you could even call him that. He looked as a shell might look, husked of it's purpose and protection.

"You stand accused of acts of treason against my royal SHIELD, how do you plead?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"I am guilty, My Queen, of feeling too much for too many, I do not deny that." Only a second lapsed between the words falling from his lips and the sword falling across his bared neck but in that moment, watching her forbidden lover die, her eyes locked with his.


End file.
